Story of World (TV series)
Story of World (世界物語 クッキング♥プリンセス Sekai Monogatari: Sākasu♥︎Jesutā), also known as Story of World: Cooking♥︎Jester, is a Japanese anime television series produced by Cosmonity, and also the first entry to re-branded Story of World series for worldwide market. It was aired from 17 August 2015 to 20 August 2017, succeeding Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns in its initial timeslot. The series themes are mostly involved with Circus, Amusement Park, Pantomime, Stars, Colors, and Comedy. Story of World (TV Series) was the final main Story of World series aired every Sunday. Starting from its remake, the main SoW series will be aired every Monday to Friday. Plot The story sets in a town known as Funville. Maria and her friends encounter Amusement Land monkeys Piyo and Piyu, who give them the power to transform into the elements of foods to fight against the forces from House of Madness: a dimension of evil that has encroached on Amusement Land and about to do the same to the Waterfall of Light, Earth. The Magical Girls search for the Kitchen Stones, placing them in a heart-shaped device known as the Sweet Wand, protected by the Guardian, Hope. Once they have discovered all the 10 Cooking Stones, its power takes them to the Gate and repairs most of the damage done by the Horror Zone. Later in the series, Silver Lyon, the Queen of Amusement Land, grants the Cooking♥Princess team use of their Food Pact as they defeat the Dracula King. Characters Circus Jester *Maria Hautbois (マリア・ホーボワー) *Rin Achterberg (リン・アッハテルブルク) *Gianna Motta (ジャナ・モッタ) *Reni Kirschbaum (レニ・キルシュバウム) *Sandra Young (サンドラ・ヤング) *Claire Tipton (クレア・ティップトン) *Isabella Hernandez (イサベラ・ヘルナンデス) Other Germanic *Christine ter Avest (クリスチン・テア・アヴェスト) *Mitzi Heuer (ミッチ・ホイヤー) *Verena Ott (ヴェレナ・オット) *Charlene (チャレン) *J-Z (ジェイ・ゼ) Other Latin *Francine Alves (フランシーン・アルベス) *Calista Martinez (カリスタ・マルティネス) *Serafina Nuno (セラフィナ・ヌノ) Nordic Mode *Dana Jakobsdóttir (ダナ・ヤコブスドッティル) *Beata Oskarsson (ベアタ・オスカッソン) *Pirjo Reponen (ピリョ・レポネン) *Stefanie Dalsgaard (ステファニー・ダルスガード) *Mina Espensen (ミナ・エスペンソン) The Slavic *Yulia Petrova (ユリア・ペトロワ) *Eleonora Ivanova (エレオノラ・イワノワ) *Nevena Tadić (ネヴェナ・タディッチ) *Martina Drobny (マルティナ・ドロブニー) *Alisa Zelenko (アリサ・ゼレンコ) *Sofija Kovačić (ソフィヤ・コヴァチッチ) *Vladimíra Horník (ウラジーミラ・ホルニック) *Ludmiła Stanislawski (ルドミワ・スタニスラフスキ) Go Again Onyx *Tomoko Kuroda (黒田 智子) *Wu Xuan Yu (Chinese: 吴选玉, Japanese: ウ・シュアンユ) *Misaki Ohara (小原 美咲) *Park Joo-yeon (Korean: 백주연, Japanese: パク・ジュヨン) *Anita Şahin (アニタ・シャヒン) Supporting Characters *Jiro Anzai (安西 二郎) *Risa Kashiwagi (柏木 リサ) *Mutsumi Tokugawa (徳川 むつみ) Grand Quartet *Kyōsuke Ohara (小原 京介) *Romeo Cavadini (ロメオ・カヴァディ二) *Lars Heinrich (ラース・ハインリッヒ) *Paul Dupain (パウル・デュパン) Male Students *Gaston Art (ガストン・アート Gasuton Āto) *Bastian Schnapp (バスティアン・シュナップ) *Matteo Zappa (マッテオ・ザッパ) *Austin Dewdrop (オースティン・デュドロップ) *Claudio Weinstein (クラウディオ・ヴァインシュタイン) *Konrad Wolf (コンラド・ヴォルフ) *Elijah Isaksson (エリア・イサクソン) *Frederik Bommelund (フレデリック・ボメルンド) *Simon Pedersen (サイモン・ペデルセン) *Ruud Janssen (ルード・ヤンセン) *Toby van Houten (トビー・ファン・ホウテン) *Xavier Feustel (ザビエル・フォイステル) *Pavel Sokolov (パウェル・ソコロフ) *Yuya Sato (佐藤裕也) Amusement Land *'Queen Silver Lyon' (シルバー・リョン女王様 Shirubā Ryon Joō-sama) (CV: Keiko Toda) - The ruler of Amusement Land (喜びの土地 Yorokobi no Tochi), a magical theme park protected by the powers of Cooking Stones. *'Auguste Lyon' (オーグスト・リョン Ōgusuto Ryon) (CV: Takuya Eguchi) - The son of Queen Silver Lyon who often addresses people very formal. He is affectionately called 'Monsieur Lyon' by Yui and Francine. *'Piyo and Piyu' (ピヨ・ピユ) (Voiced by: Sanae Kobayashi Piyo, Aya Uchida Piyu)- Two monkeys of Amusement Land that works as the Queen's servant. Piyo is male and Piyu is female. Villains *'Cyril, the Dracula King' (ドラクラの王様・シリル Dorakura no Ō-sama, Shiriru) (CV: Tomokazu Seki) - The main villain of this series and the ruler from House of Madness. He was born from the dark magic where people does not imagine dreams. He is the considerably 'bad' counterpart of Queen Silver Lyon. *'Prince Jack' (ジヤック王子様 Jakku Ōji-sama) (CV: Sōma Saitō) - The Prince from House of Madness and King Cyril's assistant. *'Yin & Yang' (イン・ヤン In Yan) - Yin & Yang are two while and black teru teru bozu beings. When they are defeated by a purifying move, they burst into numerous balls called "Teru Bozu" who scurry off apologising. *'Alpine' (アルパイン Arupain) (CV: Yūsuke Numata) - One of villains to appear. Alpine is depicted as an evil clown. *'Pierrot' (ピエロ Piero) (CV: Jun Fukuyama) - One of villains to appear. True to his name, he is a Pierrot, a stock character in French pantomime depicted in sad white face. Theme Songs Opening theme #Love Magic by Iris (Ep 1-25) #Uroko Gumo to Orionza (ウロコ雲とオリオン座) by Tsuri Bit (Ep 26-50) #Prologue wa Makafushigi (プロローグは摩訶不思議) by Magical Punchline (Ep 51-75) #Magic the Labyrinth by Niji no Conquistador (Ep 76-78) Ending theme #Shiokaze Nikki (潮風日記) by Tsuri Bit (Ep 1-25) #Nagisa de Latte Art (渚で Latte Art) by Tsuri Bit (Ep 26-50) #Kamome Pelican Story by Tsuri Bit (Ep 51-75) #Mirai no Uta (未来の歌) by Kamiyado (Ep 76-78) Category:Anime